


Coupable

by Nayamea



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Love, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayamea/pseuds/Nayamea
Summary: La tragédie terminée, Takane revoit finalement Haruka... à moins que la tragédie ne la suive ?





	Coupable

**Author's Note:**

> La relecture n'est pas une chose que je connais, huhu~  
> Aaah, je suis désolé, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écris-

"Haru... ka ?"

Face à moi, la personne qui se tenait assise sur un fauteuil roulant n'était nulle autre que le garçon que je n'avais pas revu depuis cette chaude journée, il y a deux ans. Enfin, je pense que c'est lui... La couleur de ses cheveux était grise plutôt que son ébène habituel, et aussi son grain de beauté semblait avoir laissé place pour des ronds bien étranges. Cependant, j'étais persuadée que c'était lui, ce physique, ce sourire bête, cette présence... énervante mais rassurante...

Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Il m'adressa un sourire qui semblait quelque peu gêné et prononça les mots "ça faisait longtemps, Takane" presque dans un murmur. Comme s'il hésitait sur quels seraient les premiers mots les plus adéquates pour cette retrouvaille.

"Tu...", il baissa quelque peu son regard, comme gêné et hésitant. Ça devait vraiment lui faire bizarre de me revoir après tout ce temps, surtout au vu des circonstances qui ont provoqués notre 'séparation'. "Tu n'as vraiment pas changée...", ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Mais...

Ça fait mal. Vraiment mal.

"Takane ?"

Ça piquait.

"Takane, tu vas bi..."

"E-espèce d'imbécile..!", sans même attendre qu'il eût terminé sa phrase, sans même essayer d'y mettre les formes, je décida finalement de laisser sortir ces mots qui voulaient sortir. Ces sentiments qui voulaient sortir.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que t'essaie de faire la discussion... T'es vraiment bête ou quoi...?", je baissa la tête et pouvait sentir les larmes qui venaient glisser aux coins de mes yeux et rendre tremblante ma voix. "Je m'en fiche de tout ça...", j'étais égoïste, vraiment. Tout ce que je racontais n'avait ni queue ni tête, et n'étaient qu'accusations. "T'es mort et tout ce tu trouves à faire c'est parler comme si de rien n'était...?! Ça... ça ne te fait vraiment rien...?" J'avais toujours étais méchante envers lui, si cruelle. Et je lui avais toujours menti. Cependant..."T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile !", à ce moment là je craqua totalement, ne pouvant plus du tout me retenir. Je me détestais tellement. Même maintenant j'étais encore une idiote. Je voulais disparaître, mourir, qu'il m'oublie. J'alla enfuir mon visage dans mes mains, pleurant comme une enfant.

J'avais toujours étais méchante envers lui, si cruelle. Et je lui avais toujours menti. Cependant...

Cette imbécile continuait pourtant à aimer l'idiote que j'étais.

"Takane...", je senti ses bras venir me serrer, sa chaleur me réconforter à ma plus grande surprise. Et finalement, il prononça les deux mots "Je t'aime", ces mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre mais avait toujours fuit d'une certaine façon.

Je releva mon visage dans sa direction, un air totalement ahurie sur mon visage.

"Quoi...?"

Il souriait. Il me souriait tendrement.

Même si j'avais encore une fois si cruelle envers lui, il, il...

"Imbécile...", je murmura ces quelques mots, et alla enfouir ma tête contre lui. Je ferma mes yeux, comme pour tout oublier. Mais était ce moi ou lui que je traitais d'imbécile ?

Ah... au final, tout ça importait peu.

"Haruka... je t'aime..."

...

...

...

"Hey, Takane.", ah, qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le regarder, j'avais honte et étais en même temps si heureuse.

"Takane.", il insista, encore une fois. Et encore. "Takane."

Raaaah ! Il gâchait tout... laisse-moi t'aimer en paix... "Quoi...?", je marmona ça dans ma barbe et sorti mon visage de son torse pour lever mes yeux vers lui.

Ma respiration se coupa.

"Hey."

Un grand sourire qui sciait son visage. Des cheveux noirs.

Des yeux jaunes.

Et l'image du sang qui avait coulée me revient à l'esprit.

"Uwaaaah !", je me recula brutalement pour m'échapper aussi vite que je le pouvais de l'emprise de ses bras.

"Que... C'est pas possible..."

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas... Qu'est ce que ce tueur faisait là ?

Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon coeur qui s'accéléraint soudainement.

Il me souria, et un sentiment de peur m'envahit.

"Ah, vraiment... Tu continues encore à te voiler la vérité, hein ?"

Pourquoi... tout devait être retourné à la normale normalement... il devait... avoir disparu... alors...

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es ici...?"

Il fit un pas vers moi. Puis deux.

Je tenta de reculer en arrière dans le but de le fuir, mais pour une raison inconnue presque drôle je trébucha en arrière, terminant ainsi à demi allongée parterre.

J'étais pétrifiée de peur, je ne comprenais pas. Il devait avoir disparu... alors pourquoi... et Haruka, est ce qu'il allait bien au moins ?

"Allons, tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir, pas vrai ?", il sortit une arme de la poche de son haut.

"C'est inutile de tenter de fuir."

À l'aide, quelqu'un...

Je ferma mes yeux, incapable même de trouver la force de fuir, comme résignée à mourir.

"Hey, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu vas mourir ?"

'Car tu es faible', ça semblait être le genre de réplique cliché qu'un méchant pourrait sortir actuellement. 

Et pourtant, ce ne fût pas la phrase qui fût prononcée, probablement à mon plus grand regret.

Bien que mes yeux étaient rivés vers le sol, et que je peinais à voir quoique ce soit tant mon esprit se faisait flou, je pouvais distinguer sa silhouette qui vint se pencher en avant vers moi.

Ah, j'allais mourir. Pile quand je penchais que Dieu allait enfin m'accorder le droit de vivre heureuse, avec lui...

"Hey, imbécile. Allons, tu vas lever un peu la tête ?"

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas ? Probablement car j'ai peur. Oui. Ça doit être ça. 

Je senti ses doigts venir saisir mon menton.

Je ne veux pas, non... Je...

"Hey. Je te l'ai dis, non ? Tu te voiles la vérité."

Et finalement, je fût forcée de venir croiser son regard.

Ma respiration cessa totalement ma poitrine me fit un mal horrible. 

Après tout, à ce moment-là, la personne qui me souria en posant le canon de son arme sur mon front ne fût ni Haruka, ni cet ancien ennemi, mais...

"Après tout, c'est toi la coupable de ta tragédie."

Mais nulle autre personne que moi-même.

{RECHARGEZ LA PAGE}

"Je suis désolée, Haruka..."

.

.

.

J'ouvris mes yeux, et je tomba nez à nez avec ce spectacle habituel. Celui que j'appelais maître, qui dormait...

Est-ce que je m'étais endormie ? Impossible, avec ce corps je ne pouvais pas dormir...

Pourtant, j'avais ce sentiment d'avoir comme fait un rêve oublié. 

Et un soudain sentiment étrange de regret qui venait me hanter la poitrine, que je ne comprenais pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoil : Bon j'explique vite fait car quelques personnes m'ont dit ne pas avoir compris ; cette histoire est "symbolique", ici en soit il n'y a ni Haruka ni qui que ce soit, tout ceci n'est en soit que la "forme" que prennent les sentiments de Takane ;w;


End file.
